The Magic Battle
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Dua wilayah yang berbeda prinsip dan kekuatan membatasi masing-masing wilayah mereka. Tapi Toushirou dan Momo tidak sengaja bertemu di perbatasan dan...


Kembali lagi!!! Fic gaje bin nggak mutu yang bisanya cuma menuhin Fanfiction dan ngerusuh disela fic sempurna milik para senpai –dibungkam karena terlalu lebay- Dan… seperti biasa, ~~ (^o^) ~~ *ngerentangin tangan* R&R!!!

V%V The Magic Battle V%V

Bleach © Tite Kubo

The magic battle © Hira-Hikashi

Pair : Hitsugaya Toushirou x Hinamori Momo

Rate : T (General/Fantasy)

Warning : OOC. Ada perubahan nama keluarga demi menyesuaikan dengan jalan cerita.

* * *

*-* Prologue *-*

Di sebuah negara yang terdiri dari dua wilayah yang saling bersengketa mayoritas masyarakatnya menguasai sihir. Hanya saja, sihir juga ada dua macam. Sihir putih dan sihir hitam. Perbedaan inilah yang menjadi pembatas kedua wilayah tersebut yang entah sejak kapan memulai perang demi mempertahankan masing-masing jenis sihir yang mereka pilih. Dua wilayah ini juga dipimpin oleh dua kerajaan.

Kerajaan yang satu bernuansa putih dan cream, semua perabotnya juga terbuat dari bebatuan yang berwarna putih. Mulai dari batu permata dan berlian sampai batu nisan. Kerajaan yang kedua bernuansa hitam dan sedikit ornament abu-abu. Gaya gothic menjadi tren setiap tahunnya. Terang saja untuk wilayah yang hanya menggunakan barang berwarna hitam, apa boleh buat? Semuanya harus hitam, dan terciptalah gaya gothic sejak itu.

Dua kerajaan ini juga dipimpin oleh raja dan ratu. Kerajaan Putih dipimpin oleh seorang raja, Hitsugaya Jushirou sedangkan kerajaan Hitam di pimpin oleh seorang ratu, Hinamori Retsu. Tak ada yang tahu awal kedua wilayah dengan masing-masing kerajaan itu berpisah, yang katanya karena perebutan kekuasaan antara dua jenis sihir dan tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil mengalahkan mau pun dikalahkan.

Masing-masing pemimpin dua kerajaan itu juga memiliki masing-masing anak. Anak laki-laki tunggal Hitsugaya Jushirou yaitu Hitsugaya Toushirou berambut putih seperti ayahnya tetapi pendek dan agak jabrik. Sedang Hinamori Retsu memiliki anak perempuan bernama Hinamori Momo yang berambut hitam seperti ibunya yang terlihat super kalem itu. Hanya saja, kedua makhluk kecil berbeda gender itu sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dan tidak pernah berusaha keluar wilayah walau hanya sampai pintu perbatasan. Begitu banyak peraturan yang dibuat masing-masing wilayah tersebut, salah satunya larangan menuju perbatasan.

*_*

Entah apa yang begitu membuat Hitsugaya Toushirou penasaran hingga akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad melanggar sesekali aturan yang diterapkan ayahnya. Walau seribu perasaan bersalah mengadili ketenangan wajahnya, pikirannya tidak bisa menepis rasa itu dan selalu terbayang wajah ayahnya yang cemas akan kepulangannya. Begitulah, angin menyampaikan sejuta maafnya pada sang ayah.

Di lain tempat di waktu bersamaan, Hinamori Momo meminta izin pada ibunya demi mengumpulkan Bunga Lonceng Hitam yang biasanya tumbuh di sekitar pohon tua atau besar. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka dengan pelajaran kesenian, tapi ia harus mempelajarinya. Apalagi pada pelajaran musik dan tari. Ia merasa dua hal itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan. Belum lagi ia harus menciptakan sebuah melodi kecil untuk ditampilkan dikelas nantinya. _Detik berhentak dan angkasa berganti baju._

_--X--_

_Membuka keinginan untuk meliihat yang abu-abu._

_Walau sudah sering tampak langit membiru dan menyatu dengan alam, aku selalu menunggu yang abu-abu._

_Dunia ini terasa sempit, sepi dan melelahkan, selalu._

_Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru, abu-abu.  
_

* * *

Hinamori Momo terus bersenandung seraya kedua kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah diatas rerumputan tipis yang terasa sangat lembut. Ia sedang mendekati perbatasan dan terlihat sangat gembira setelah dari kejauhan ia melihat Bunga Lonceng Hitam yang ia cari. Ditambahnya kecepatan kedua kakinya dan akhirnya ia berlari. Ia memetik satu persatu bunga yang sering ia sebut Lota itu. Disampingnya berdiri sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dengan diameter kira-kira dua meter dan tinggi sekitar lima sampai enam meter. Ia pun memutuskan berteduh sebentar disana dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup Bunga Lota hingga loncengnya bersentuhan dan membuat serumpun melodi sederhana.

Hinamori Momo tertidur lelap dinaungan sang pohon yang sangat bersahabat. Tak lama setelah itu datang seorang laki-laki bertubuh sedang dan lumayan tinggi berambut putih jabrik sedang menggunakan jubah putihnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan kearah Hinamori Momo yang sedang tertidur sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya dengan perlahan. Tetapi, niatnya semula berubah. Ia tidak jadi menggunakan tongkatnya pada Momo yang sedang tidak tahu apa-apa. Laki-laki itu membangunkan Momo dan….

_--X--_

_Kegelapan yang putih dan cahaya yang hitam._

_Saling beradu dalam kebenciannya._

_Tapi hanya ada satu kekuatan yang bisa menyatukan perbedaan itu._

_Sebuah rasa yang tak pernah disadari sebelumnya._

_Dapat menghancurkan pembatas apapun yang hendak menghalang._

_Abu-abu yang..._

_

* * *

_xXx To Be ContinuedxXx

Yahh!!! Gaje bener deh kali ini fic buatan Hira. Prologue yang sangat-sangat-sangat... - dibekap karena terlalu lebay - Buat yang penasaran sama apa nyang akan terjadi antara Hitsugaya dan Hinamori, baca di chapter selanjutnya.. ^^ Dan seperti biasa R&R!!!

*Panduan untuk review*

Tekan Tulisan berwarna Hijau yang ada di bawah ini!!!d~~b


End file.
